With an advancement of the Internet, a variety of networking applications are developed. For example, an electronic messaging application, a music application, a social network application, and a search application are developed. Generally, a user name and a password are used to access one or more of the networking applications. Some of the networking applications allow a user to chat with another user, to post a message on a website account of the other user, and to receive a message from the other user.
When a user sends a message to another user, a notification is provided to the other user that the message is received. However, sometimes, multiple notifications that the message is received are provided to the other user. Also, notifications are generated in various other instances, e.g., when a user sends a tagged photo to another user, uploads a photo to a website account of the user within a social network, posts to the website account, adds the other user to a circle within the website account of the social network, etc. In these instances, multiple notifications are received regarding each instance by the other user. The reception of multiple notifications for each instance may be frustrating to the other user.